


he hugGED YOU!

by brynnieboosmixtape



Series: Tyrus Short Stories [8]
Category: Andi Mack - Fandom
Genre: I’m so angry it’s ending ugh, Kippen Twins, M/M, TJ never hugs anyone, Tyrus - Freeform, rip Andi Mack, the convo is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 13:33:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brynnieboosmixtape/pseuds/brynnieboosmixtape
Summary: Let’s just say TJ never hugs. Anyone. Not even his own family. But when he hugs Cyrus, Amber starts to get a little suspicious.Or, TJ really likes Cyrus and we love that for him.





	he hugGED YOU!

**Author's Note:**

> Look at that she’s back with another Tyrus fic. My writing brain has been on a vacation lately so I’ve had absolutely zero ideas for Tyrus fan fiction but if you want to send me some prompts my Tumblr is @spidremena so feel free. Enjoy my peeps! (You get it? Because Easter just passed… I’ll shut up now, enjoy!)

Let’s just say TJ was not a very huggy being. He never even hugged his family, or his sister. His twin. 

However, when he met Cyrus he was the biggest hugger anyone had ever known. 

Amber felt offended by how much TJ hugged Cyrus. 

“This is so unfair!” She’d complain to Iris and Andi when they came over. 

“He’s just hugging him, calm down Amber.” Iris would say. 

“I’m his twin and he’s never hugged me. Ever.” She bargained, “He's never hugged anybody. TJ hates hugging people. Says it’s to close.”

“He’s never hugged anybody?” Andi would ask, looking up from her phone. 

“Nobody. Not even our parents.”

“Wow.” Andi would say, and Amber would describe her look as ‘contemplating everything’.

But alas, he still had yet to hug Amber by choice. To hug anybody besides Cyrus. And Amber could not take it. 

“Alright, Cyrus,” She began one day when she found Cyrus in the halls of the high school for whatever reason. She didn’t really care to ask why he was here instead of the middle school. “What’s up with you and TJ?” 

“What do you mean?” He asked, holding onto the backpack strap that ran around his shoulders. 

“Why does he hug you so much?”

“What do you mean?” Cyrus repeated. 

“Ugh!” Amber facepalmed, “TJ NEVER hugs anyone. You are literally the first person he’s hugged since… ever.”

“Really?”

Amber nods. 

“He doesn’t hug me that much. It’s just a friendly gesture.” Cyrus tells her and Amber rolls her eyes. 

“Definitely not. He likes you.”

“No he doesn’t.” Cyrus says. 

“Yes, he does. He always talks about you at home, he’s always texting you or waiting for you to respond to a text he sent two hours ago. When he’s with his friends he only talks about you and he’s become so antisocial since he met you.”

“But he was always like that.” Cyrus says. 

“No. He used to be such a jerk. Holy crap. He has a crush on you!” Amber squeals. 

“No he doesn’t.” Cyrus disagrees. 

“He totally does. Congratulations Cyrus. He’ll be perfect for you!” Amber smiles. 

“What?!” Cyrus asks, confused. Amber walks away, back to her friends and leaves Cyrus all by his lonesome, clueless. 

“What?”


End file.
